Sherlocks Match
by SuperWh0Lockian
Summary: A mysterious woman suddenly appears in Sherlocks and Johns life. Has Sherlock finally met someone just as clever as him? But who is she? Why does she seem so familier? Sherlock cant quite put his finger on it, and the consequences may be dire.


"God damnit Sherlock, what have I told you about not touching my money?! For god sakes, you could make plenty on your own."

Sherlock Holmes does not look up from the folder of documents he is reading. He simply replys in a monogamous tone

" Calm down John. I needed that money and you were only going to spend it on Mary. A waste if you ask me."

John Watsons jaw tightens and he keeps his mouth shut. He knows that it would be pointless to argue. The pair sits in silence until the waiter arrives with the check.

John looks at Sherlock expectantly.

"Well, Sherlock? You took the money I was going to spend on the meal YOU just ate. I haven't got enough to pay, you're going to."

Sherlock closes the folder and looks John in the eye.

"John, why do you think I took your money? If I had to take yours, do you really think I have any?" Sherlock sits back his eyes wandering out the window, unfazed by the fact that they have no way to pay for the meal they just ate. The waiter looks between the two and decides it best to return for the check later. John glares at Sherlock and pulls out his phone, planning to call Mary and have her bring some cash. The waiter returns before he can make the call.

"Sir, i'm going to need you to pay now."

John looks at her apologetically, knowing what's coming. What always comes when this happens. Sherlock turns to young woman,

"No, thats not _really_ what you need, is it? Your cheeks are oily and your eyes are swollen, you were crying recently, probably all night. Why? Well, judging by the tan line on your wrist, you just lately took off a bracelet that you had been wearing for awhile. I'm assuming a gift, probably from a loved one, a boyfriend. You took the bracelet off because he cheated on you, but you didn't just take it off did you? You tore it off, theres a small scratch where the clasp would have been. Now why would you tear it off unless you were planning on throwing it somewhere, most likely AT him. Also, there is lip stick remnants on your hand from where you slapped the other woman in the face, and clearly the lipstick is not from yourself because you almost never wear any makeup do you? Am I wrong? Didn't think so. Now, we are customers, and we will pay when we damn well feel like it."

Sherlock Holmes removes his gaze from the waitress and back out the window. The woman is still and she looks like she just got slapped in the face. John shakes his head "I-i'm really sorry. Let me just-"

"Allow me. Anything for Sherlock Holmes and his partner." A woman John has never seen before and had not noticed until now hands the waitress and handful of money. The waitress rushes away, holding back tears.

Sherlocks brow furrows and he turns to look at the mysterious woman. She looks right back. Sherlock does not recognise her either. Neither of them speak, just stare. The woman is tall, almost as tall as Sherlock. She has long straight black hair, sharp stunning features, and bright green eyes. Sherlocks blue/green eyes meet hers for what seems like minutes before John clears his throat "Hmm hmm"

The woman turns to John, but Sherlocks eyes stay locked on her.

"Have a good day, boys. Im sure our paths will cross again soon enough." She turns and walks right out of the restaurant without another word.

"Well that was… weird." John says. Sherlock still has a confused look on his face.

"What is it? Do you know her?"

Sherlocks eyes refocus and he looks at John as if coming out of a trance.

"No, I don't know her. Yet she seems… familiar."

"Well maybe you do and just don't remember."

Sherlocks eyes light up with amusement.

"Me? Forget? No. Its just.. strange." Sherlock stares into the distance again, lost.

Johns brow furrows "Uh, okay-"

Suddenly Sherlock jumps out of his seat.

"No time for such petty things. Need I remind you were in the middle of a case. Lets go."

He throws his collar up and makes his way to the door. John sighs and puts his scarf on, giving in to the fact that there is no way to tell what Sherlock is thinking unless he wants you to know.


End file.
